Zach Hammond
, USG Kellion Chief Security Officer and mission commander |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons= SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle |equipment= USG Officer RIG |vehicles= USG Kellion |hair= Bald |eyes= Brown |cyber= |era= |types= |notable=USG Kellion's Chief of Security |affiliation= CEC }} '''Zach Hammond' was the Chief Security Officer of the USG Kellion. Hammond was one of the three survivors aboard the USG Kellion that made it past the Flight Deck on the USG Ishimura along with Isaac Clarke and Kendra Daniels. Biography During the CEC mission to the stricken USG Ishimura, Zach Hammond was in charge of the operation. In an initial Necromorph attack, Hammond tried to adhere to the original objectives, despite the increasingly disturbing events which began to unfold following the deaths of his subordinates, Johnston and Chen. Taking skillful command, Hammond made his way to the ship's Bridge and assisted Isaac Clarke in restoring the Ishimura's systems and the ADS. During this time, Hammond came into contact with several Necromorphs. One of these was secured by him in an escape pod and promptly jettisoned. Following a mission to purify the Hydroponics Deck's air supply which Hammond was incapacitated, Clarke lost contact with Hammond for a protracted period of time. During this, a military vessel called the USM Valor was dispatched to retrieve the Red Marker from the Ishimura under the disguise of a routine patrol. However, the escape pod containing a Necromorph that Hammond jettisoned earlier was recovered by the Valor. Despite the warnings transmitted to the warship by a fellow CEC employee named Kendra Daniels who was assigned as backup for the operation which she was spearheading, the Valor's crew was swiftly decimated by the sole Necromorph and crashed into the Ishimura. It was at this time that Hammond finally snapped under the pressure and called an abort on the mission. He re-established contact with Clarke and Daniels and planned to help everyone escape from the Ishimura ''via a shuttle that he came across on the Crew Deck. Isaac was led to believe that Hammond was withholding the information regarding the mission by Kendra to illustrate him as untrustworthy.Dead Space, Hammond's Return Hammond made his way onto the Valor'' and upon discovering the ship's deck logs discovered that the ship's presence was no coincidence as it was fully prepared for war. He eventually managed to meet up with Isaac near the ship's engine room. Unfortunately for Hammond, the officer was trapped by an Enhanced Brute. Hammond attempted vainly to defend himself, but was assaulted and killed by the beast. His corpse was used as a hammer by the Brute which attempted fruitlessly to kill Clarke. Hammond's body was left on the Valor as the vessel was rocked by internal overload. Personality Hammond was a dedicated security officer and believed that the mission always came first and was determined to complete their mission despite the Necromorph infestation. His discoveries on what happened to the Ishimura during their mission changed this view, causing him to focus more on keeping himself and the team alive. Though Kendra consistently tried to make Hammond out as a man not to be trusted, Hammond’s actions are of the contrary as he worked with Isaac to try and escape from the Ishimura, going so far as to forsake the chain of command and abandon their mission. Trivia *Hammond was voiced by Peter Mensah who provided his likeness to the character. Interestingly, Mensah previously appeared in a horror film that was also setted in space like the Dead Space games, entitled Jason X, an installment in the well-known Friday the 13th film franchise. Like his character, Hammond, Mensah's character in the film, Sgt. Brodski was also an elite security officer who sacrificed himself to allow the main protagonists to survive. *"Hammond," when derived from the Old Norse "Hámundr" was taken to mean "high protection"Hammond (Surname) which was appropriate considering his position as Chief Security Officer. *In a log after clearing the game, it was revealed that he requested background information on both Isaac and Kendra, though the reason for this inquiry was not revealed. *If Isaac failed to kill the Brute that killed Hammond, the game would resume at the point of Hammond's death. However, Hammond's body did not appear. *It was possible to dismember Hammond's limbs in Chapter 4 in the Captain's Nest by throwing objects at his limbs or by launching Force Bombs from the Force Gun, although it took a large amount of them to do so. A similar glitch could be used on the patient laying on the operating table at the beginning of Dead Space 2 where you acquired the Plasma Cutter. Both games used similar code and physics which was the reason for the glitch to be reproduced. *During the level where Isaac must re-route the power to the ADS cannons, if the player chose to activate the panel on the third floor first, Isaac received a message from Hammond stating that he started seeing things and his head was pounding, indicating the dementia effects that the Marker 3A had on him. *After his death, Hammond's Pulse Rifle could be picked up by the player via Kinesis, but it could not be used as a weapon. *There was a weapon component in Dead Space 3 called Hammond's Heavy Frame. This was likely a nod to the players who played the first'' Dead Space''. Gallery File:00002.jpg|Zach Hammond in command during the Second Aegis VII incident. File:hammondriglink.png|Hammond when he talks to Isaac via Isaac's RIG. File:Hammondsdeath.jpg|Hammond, moments before his death. Notes Sources de:Zach Hammond es:Zach Hammond Hammond, Zach Hammond, Zach Category:Deceased Category:Heroes